Biogenic amines derived from the amino acid tyrosine (dopamine, norepinephrine, and epinephrine) and tryptophan (serotonin) are neurotransmitters that have been shown to be involved in disorders such as psychosis, depression, and Parkinson's disease. Chemicals that modulate the activity of one or more of these neurotransmitters can be used to treat the symptoms of these disorders. Trans-3-aryl-1-indanamines have been shown to be potent inhibitors of dopamine, norepinephrine and epinephrine uptake, while cis-3-aryl-1-indanamines have been shown to selectively inhibit the uptake of serotonin (Bogeso, et al, J. Med. Chem., (1985), 28:1817).
Current synthetic routes to 3-aryl-1-indanamines produce a mixture of the regioisomers which must be separated. These methods typically are costly and time consuming.